


Klaine Advent Prompt #12 - Legacy

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	Klaine Advent Prompt #12 - Legacy

Kurt looked around his new office. He could not believe he had finally got here.

He had turned thirty-five just months before and now here he stood, as the new head editor of Vogue magazine. Kurt had received a call from his former boss Isabelle Wright just hours earlier congratulating him on his promotion, it was the final cherry on top of his most recent career achievement.

Kurt looked out the window in his new office and his chest swelled with pride. He’d done it. He’d finally done it.

His career had many notches to it, many for which he felt the same swell of pride: his graduation from NYADA with top honors, his break out role on Broadway, his three Tony Award nominations, his two Tony Awards, the play he helped write with Blaine, and now this. 

It had been a long journey to get to this point and he felt secure in himself that he knew his legacy was solid.

Kurt Hummel had made it, and no one could take that away from him.

Looking down at his left hand he stares at the band on his ring finger. A smile spread itself across his face as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

He had a call to make, to the most important part of his legacy, his loving husband to talk to.


End file.
